A Sinking Ship
Hello, everyone it’s me. “Alright, thanks Leni for helping in my plan,” Lori said to her sister, Leni. “No problem,” Leni said. “Why didn’t you get Lincoln or Lynn to help you as well.” “I can’t because the plan involves them,” Lori said. Lori swiftly moves her eyes around to see if anyone was spying on her. “I think Lynn may have a crush on Lincoln.” “Oh, you noticed that too Lori,” Leni said. Lori simply nods. “Yeah, isn’t cute when Lynn Dutch ovens, pantses, punches, and roughhouses with Lincoln,” Leni said. “Yeah, it is,” Lori, agreed with her. “And just yesterday, I saw Lynn wearing Lincoln’s tighty whities,” Leni added. “Oh, that is literally adorable,” Lori, sighed. “Ready to get our plan into action, Leni.” Leni nods. “Alright it's literally time to start.” Lori said. Later: Lynn was walking through the front door humming “We Are The Champions,” until she notices a sticky note on her baseball bat. She reads the note in her mind, ‘Lynn I need to tell you something important-Lincoln’ She just shrugs and simply walks upstairs to Lincoln's bedroom. Meanwhile, Lincoln was laying on Lori’s bed with Lori fanning him. ‘This must be a dream,’ Lincoln thought to himself but, nevertheless he was enjoying this comfort Lori gave. “Linky,” Leni panted as she ran into her bedroom. “Your bunny is getting hurt by Cliff.” Lincoln immediately ran to his room, after hearing what Leni told him. “Bun-Bun, you are okay,” Lincoln said confused as he notice his rabbit is okay. Lincoln put Bun-Bun on top of his pillow, where he noticed Lynn sitting on his backboard. “Lynn, what are you doing my room,” Lincoln asked. “You said you need me to come here for something on a sticky note,” Lynn answered. “I didn’t write a sticky note and if I did need you for something, then I forgot,” Lincoln explained. Lynn was now annoyed so, she decide leave but, the door was jam. “Lincoln, your door is stuck,” Lynn said. “What,” Lincoln said. He tried to open the door and much like for Lynn it didn't budge. “Hey you are right.” “So now what,” Lynn said annoyed. “The vents,” Lincoln said. “Lucy told me that you could travel the whole house using them.” “All right but, I am going to lead,” Lynn said. Much later, Lincoln and Lynn were crawling through the vents. “I hear laughter Lincoln,” Lynn said as she crawled to the noise. Lincoln was following in her leading until he noticed Lynn was wearing a pair of his tighty whities. “Lynn are you wearing my underwear,” Lincoln asked annoyed. “Why are you staring at my butt, Lincoln,” Lynn rebutted. “You are leading in front of me,” Lincoln answered. “Anyway what about my underwear.” “Oh, I find your tighty whities way more comfy than the panties mom buys me,” Lynn answered. “That’s it I am switching over to boxers,” Lincoln said disgusted. “Can I have your tighty whities,” Lynn asked. “Sure whatever,” Lincoln said quickly. “Anyway, I think the laughing is coming from Lori’s and Leni’s room.” The kids crawled to the air vent where Lori’s and Leni’s room was located but, they fell through the air vent. “Lincoln, Lynn you guys literally get out of my room,” Lori yelled. “No, not until you tell us what were you guys laughing about,” Lynn shouted back. “Yeah,” Lincoln said. “I literally don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Lori said. “Oh, you mean the crush Lynn has on Lincoln,” Leni said. “What,” both Lynn and Lincoln shouted. “Leni,” Lori grumbled. “What, like didn't we wanted to Lynn to confess her feelings to Lincoln so we came up with the plan where we locked them in Lincoln's bedroom using a chair and waited for Lynn to confess true her feeling, so we can unlock the door,” Leni said. “I can't believe this,” Lincoln said annoyed. “Lynn, can you explain?” “Sure, Lincoln,” Lynn said. “Anyway, I don't have a crush on Lincoln, sure I love him like a sibling and I like to tease him but, no offense Lincoln, I would never to date him even if he wasn't my sibling.” “But, I saw you wearing his underwear,” Leni rebutted. “Alright, I did but, I wore Lincoln's tighty whities because I found them more comfy than the panties mom buy me,” Lynn said. “Oh, sorry Lynn,” Leni said. “Yeah, I literally sorry about my assumption,” Lori said. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Lincoln,” Lynn answered. “Sorry, Linky,” Leni apologized. “Yeah, sorry Lincoln,” Lori apologized as well. “Is there anything we can do for you?” “Well I do need to go to the mall to buy..,” Lincoln said. “Alright, we are going to the mall right now,” Lori said interrupting Lincoln. “You want to come Leni?” “Sure,” Leni said. Much Later At The Mall: “This is literally what you needed to go to the mall for,” Lori complained. “What, I need boxers now, and you said that you would do anything,” Lincoln said. “Fine whatever Lincoln,” Lori said. “Oh Linky, do want these undies,” Leni asked. She held a pair of orange boxers with white polka dots. “Sure Leni,” Lincoln said as he put the boxers in the bag. Much later at back home: “Here you go Lynn,” Lincoln said as he gave Lynn a bag of his tighty whities. “Thanks Lincoln,” Lynn said as she took the bag. “Sorry about what happened today.” “It's alright Lynn,” Lincoln said. “I need to strip down to my boxers and take a nap.” “All right, bye Lincoln,” Lynn said as she left his bedroom. Lincoln then strip down to his boxers and lay on his bed with Bun Bun by his side. “You know Bun Bun, it's crazy that Lori and Leni thought Lynn had a crush on me,” Lincoln said to Bun Bun. “And I mean really Bun Bun who would think Lynn would want me as a boyfriend, it's crazy.” The End Category:Episodes